Love Is Life
by justamomentofclarity
Summary: Spoilers for 5x12 and 5x13. "Officer down! We need EMS up here now!" There will be more JAM in the next chapter - I promise! Sort of a team fic, sort of a Greg/Jules fic, but also kind of a Jam fic. Not sure how to tag this one. If you've got suggestions PM me. :)


**A/N – This was supposed to have more Jam in it – but somehow that didn't happen. It's on my to-do list for the second chapter I promise! Anyway, this will probably be a two-shot so look for another chapter soon. Spoilers for 5x12 and 5x13 – like MAJOR spoilers – so just a forewarning. **

**Disclaimer (forgot to put it for This I Promise You – whoops!) – If I owned Flashpoint it would still be on the air – and there would be Jam, Spinnie, Dean, and Clark in every episode. So obviously I don't own it – I just love it a lot. **

_Love hinders death. Love is life. All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love. Everything is, everything exists, only because I love. Everything is united by it alone._

_-Leo Tolstoy_

__Love Is Life

_Officer down! We need EMS up here now!_

Sam's voice rang through her headset and Jules felt as if her heart stopped. Jules watched in horror as paramedics ran into the building to aid their fallen friend. She couldn't believe it. The day had started so perfectly. This morning the biggest thing she had to worry about was her wedding. Now, a mere six hours later, her husband of less than a day had nearly been blown up and the man who she had come to think of as a father was suffering from four gunshot wounds.

Unable to sit and do nothing Jules stood up and rushed towards the stadium doors, ignoring the pain in her leg, and met the paramedics as they wheeled Greg out on a stretcher. "Boss!" She walked next to the stretcher and attempted to get his attention. As a result of his wounds Greg had slipped into unconsciousness before the paramedics could get him out of the building, so Jules' attempts to talk to him were useless.

"Julianna."

Startled by the use of her first name, Jules looked up from the boss to see Steve. She backed away from Greg as the other paramedics loaded him onto the ambulance and turned to Steve. "How bad is it?"

"It's not good. He took one to the upper thigh, one in the vest, and two in his upper torso. They'll know more at the hospital – they're taking him to St. Pat's." Steve shook his head as he thought about the horrific events of the day. A stadium filled with injured civilians, two SRU members killed, and one seriously injured. Yes, it was safe to say this was one of the worst days the Toronto paramedic had ever seen.

"Thanks Steve." Jules hobbled away from Steve and over to her teammates. Ed was in the process of arguing with an SIU agent. He had absolutely no interest in being interviewed for SIU right now. All he wanted to do was be at the boss' bedside – they all did. The SIU agent won out in the end and the team watched as he took Ed away. "They took the boss to St. Pat's. I'll drive." Jules heard herself say as she watched Ed leave the scene. "Lets go." Spike said as he and Leah got into the back of the SUV and Sam hopped into the passenger seat. No one could think of anything to say during the ride. No one was speaking, but they were all thinking the same thing. _What happens if the boss doesn't make it? _Sam reached out and placed his hand over Jules' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jules smoothly pulled the car into a space in front of St. Pat's and everyone rushed out of the car, anxious to find out how the boss was doing.

"We're here for Greg Parker."

"How is he?"

"Where is he?"

Leah almost felt bad for the nurse sitting at the desk in the waiting room of the ER. Spike, Jules, and Sam were intimidating enough one-on-one, but when all three of them were talking at once, it could be very overwhelming.

"I'm sorry. One at a time please. What is the name of the patient?" Helen, the nurse on duty in St. Pat's ER said as she assessed the four SRU officers. There had been a record number of patients flowing in and out of the ER now that the bomber had been caught.

"Gregory Parker"

"Ah yes. He came in about five minutes ago. I am sorry but I have no information for you. He is being treated for four gunshot wounds – but I'm guessing you already know that. Why don't you all sit down over there and I will let you know when the doctors have information for you?" Helen suggested.

The four exhausted officers made over to the waiting room and sank into four rather uncomfortable chairs to await the news. "I'm going to call Dean. He should be here – he would want to be here." Spike said. Stepping outside, he went to call the boss' son. "I'll call Marina. She would want to know what is going on." Leah also excused herself as she followed Spike through the double doors.

Jules leaned against her husband. She hadn't felt tired all day, her body had been working off of pure fear and adrenaline, but now that it was all over she was crashing, they all were. "How are you? Did a paramedic check you out after the explosion?" Jules turned to her husband, realizing that she had not had a chance to check him out for herself. She felt better as she could see no obvious injuries.

"Yeah, Steve checked me out, said I might have a headache for a couple of days and if I have any signs of a concussion to come in, but other than that, I'm fine. How are you? How's the leg?" He knew that she should not have been standing on that leg, but of course that was not possible. Reaching down he put his hand gently over the wound. Flinching ever so slightly as he touched her leg Jules gritted her teeth and resisted the tears that threatened to fall. The depth of the wound and the dirt that had gotten into it while she was crawling through the tunnel had made the wound very painful, despite the treatment she had received from the paramedics.

"I'm worried Sam. This is the boss we're talking about. I just – he's - what if he – " Unable to finish her thought she just looked up at him. Sam understood. He had that same fear. What if. What if the boss doesn't make it? It's the question that none of them had the courage to voice. "This is the boss we're talking about Jules. He's going to make it. He's a fighter. He won't just give up on us."

"Family of Greg Parker?"

**A/N – Review? Please? They make my day! **


End file.
